dragon_ball_cosmosfandomcom-20200214-history
Thar
Thars (タール, Tāru) are a sub-race of Earthlings that reside within the Tharian Desert on Planet Earth. A race that excels in the usage of both and , generally mixing the two as their form of combat, the Thar are regarded as one of the most powerful races on the Planet Earth. Since their creation, they have lived within the underground desert, using it as a base of operations and a way to keep their race safe from possible attackers. Interestingly enough, they seem to produce a rare offspring that ends up being their ruler, advised by their god Master Mirin. As their race expanded, they eventually became one of the leading mercenary organizations within Planet Earth. Overview Name Thar takes the name from the Indian with the same name, referencing their Hindu influences. Military Force Culture The Thar are a desert-dwelling race that are primarily found residing within the underground desert of the Tharian Desert. On a day-to-day basis, they seem to live in near peace, as there is virtually no crime rate that exists within their lands, so long as they are not being invaded by enemy forces. They seem to worship the Master Mirin, who acts as the advisor of their current ruler. The Thar see him as their god because he was able to save their race from extinction, as well as making them a powerful force within the planet by acting as their mentor and guardian. While he denies this, the Thar also believe that their ruler is divinely blessed by Mirin during pregnancy. The ruler of the Thar, uniquely, are considered to be the Tainted One (汚染された方, Osen Sa Reta Kata), as their skin color, instead of having a slightly darkened tone, is lighter than any of the other members, while they are also deemed to be cursed. The curse seems to revolve around their , where, if not properly controlled, can kill the people around them without intentionally trying to do so. Prior to Mirin's influence over their culture, the Thar saw the Tainted One as a plague that must be eradicated immediately, lest they were to suffer extinction. At this point, the members of the Thar believed that all of their members were cursed due to the continuous birth of a Tainted One. After Mirin joined the Thar, however, he explained that the Ki of the Tainted One is instead grossly overflowing due to poor Ki management, as they are born with an irregularly high amount of Ki unlike the average human population. This in turn revised the Thar's belief in the Tainted Ones, deciding that they were to be the chosen ruler until their death. In terms of structure, the Thar seem to have large cities, where their largest is their capital, Tokhi, primarily made out of hardened sand and stone, with golden marble generally coating the top of the more important buildings. Prior to Mirin's influence, the Thar lived above ground within the Tharian Desert, as temples and other buildings can attest to such. However, after his influence, he was able to bring about a miniature, livable, world underground, giving it its own sky, day and night cycles, as well as having a suitable amount of oxygen. The cities are divided into Upper and Lower sections, where the common-folk dwell within the Lower sections, while those part of, or serving, the Royal Family reside within the Upper sections. One notable aspect of the Thar is that, despite respecting animals enough not to eat them, making them a herbivorous race, they seem to hold no reservations against using them for their own means, especially for transportation. They are known as a dinosaur-riding race, often seen traveling around with them to complete the tasks they were hired for, or for simple transportation purposes. Despite using them for their own means, however, they do not mistreat their dinosaurs and instead coexist with them, where there are some dinosaurs, that were taught in the art of sign language by the Thar, that run shops, or even have their own homes and gardens. History Biology Power Strength Speed Durability Energy Manipulation Magic Transformations Trivia *The Thar race is inspired by both the and cultures, as shown by aspects of their culture such as their habitat or their dietary habits. Category:Races Category:Sub-Races